the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
So, I just heard that..
1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die had a more recent update. And... this time I have a scanner this time around. So, I bought the book, and I might actually be able to do a review on this thing, because wouldn't that just be the most random thing ever. That's if it's as bad as the first edition which made some interesting claims. I'm not talking about the games that they put into the book (although that is a large point of contention), but claiming that Garry's Mod is an RPG. Or Brewster from the Animal Crossing series being an owl. Or that Majora's Mask takes place in Terminus. Or the Super Mario Bros. alphabetically comes in between Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Bros. 3. So... this should be fun. Or the book saying that Xenogears ''is on page 378 when it was actually on page 360, and them saying that ''Driver was on page 360 when it was actually on page 378. I've been weirdly fascinated with this book for years. And the reason that I didn't make a review with the current copy I own is because I wrote all over it, basically scribbling "NO" for things like Army of Two: The 40th Day or "YOU CHOSE THE OBVIOUSLY WRONG ENTRY IN THE FRANCHISE" with the original Settlers or Star Control 3 (instead of Settlers II ''or ''Star Control II). Or "This is just a filler entry" for having two Animal Crossing ''games. If the new version doesn't have ''New Leaf as the only entry in it, I'll definitely make note. The book isn't a bad idea at all. I do think that there are "1001 Video Games" at least that anyone really interested in the medium should get into, especially with modern times and things like steam and almost anyone being able to make an amazing game that takes the world by storm. But the original book seemed like a cheap cash-in on the much better 1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die. Seriously though, if those easy-to-fix errors are still in the book, I'm gonna be pissed. In the meantime, I guess I'll play Garry's Mod, which is like my favorite RPG of all time. I mean, to its credit, it has some of the deepest characters I've ever seen in a video game, and the story is amazingly immersive. I think that I've almost got my characters up to level 40, and with that he'll be able to use his ultimate attack. But seriously, I downloaded Mass Effect and I'll be playing that for the first time. And I also ordered Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright (my first Fire Emblem game), so I think that I'll be covered in the RPG area for awhile. In other news, I'm still working on rewriting the Growing Around ''novel. Rewriting is the most tedious thing ever. A lot of people have asked me "why am I rewriting?" Because the first draft had innumerable problems, and no one ever gets it done on the first draft. I want this book good enough for actual publication. And because it's most likely going to be self-publication (mostly because I want more control over the funds, I already have access to an audience, and I have access to artists who are going to do the... art for the book) I need to be extra hard on it, and find each mistake myself. Personally, I think that the book is better so far. I think the world is better showcased, it tells the reader how far to suspend their disbelief better, and most importantly, Sally isn't awful for the first couple of chapters. One thing I would like to know though is... how well is this working in first person? Does it seem better, worse? Does it not matter? (If it doesn't matter, I prefer to write in first person). In other news, I'm working on the ''Dorbees review. It's... about as good as you'd expect as a Veggietales rip-off by a Christian Gospel music animation would be in the late 90's using CGI animation. In that it has actually good-sounding songs, but everything else is some of the most bizarre shit you'll see in quite some time. I'll have that done... soon, I'm hoping. Category:Miscellaneous